This invention relates to the field of protective coverings for injured areas of individuals and more specifically relates to a covering which is designed to provide protection to a cast or bandage on the limb of the individual while the individual is bathing. One of the most frustrating situations for an individual who has a cast on his arm or leg is the inability to bath normally using a shower or bath because of the danger of water damage to the cast or the bandaged area. Consequently, the individual is forced to utilize the co-called sponge bath which is more time consuming and more inconvenient, rendering a less than adequate job of cleansing.
In the prior art, the typical approach for an individual who desires to take a shower with a cast is to place a plastic-type bag over his leg or arm and to secure it by tying it or placing a rubber band around the upper portion right above the cast or bandaged area. Although this sometimes provides satisfactory sealing, the seal in most instances is not proper and will result in some moisture entering the cast or bandaged area. Furthermore, the individual whose has one arm in the cast does not have the dexterity adequately to tie or seal the upper portion of the bag over the top of the cast on the opposite arm. Typically, water proof protectors used for patients having a cast when bathing have been the homemade type which are generally inadequate for sealing moisture from the cast, and also require the aid of a second individual to help in the placement of the covering over the cast.